


Breathless Kisses

by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [99]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90
Summary: Ryouji belongs to my friend, not me ^^
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211001
Kudos: 2





	Breathless Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIntellectualWeeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntellectualWeeb/gifts).



> Ryouji belongs to my friend, not me ^^

How many times they’d done this, Madara could say. Spars turned to wrestling turned to tongue and teeth, one pinned under the other, hands desperate things that wanted to feel flesh beneath them.

It was a dangerous sort of habit, as was anything involving them. The backlash from being caught would cost them everything: Madara’s freedom, his rights as heir, Ryouji’s very life if Tajima managed to get a grip on him. But much like anything else in the world at the moment they didn’t care, too caught up in each other to notice that the rain clouds had started to let loose their burden, let alone consider the potential consequences of their heated rutting.

Ryouji held one of Madara’s wrists above his head, hoisting one of his strong thighs up for a better angle. Their clothes were in the way but it was the only way Madara would have allowed this - he’d tried a few times, made suggestions here and there, but no matter how much Madara’s body _ached_ for more he couldn’t allow it.

They both groaned as the younger man thrust against him, their lips parting just enough to gasp for air, though Ryouji couldn’t help but dip down for another - two, three, five more. Peppering them everywhere he could reach while they both tried and failed to calm themselves, a vain effort while Ryouji continued to drive the both of them wild with passion.

“You’re beautiful like this.” Ryouji nipped at Madara’s lip before continuing, priding himself in how the other man’s eyes rolled back as he ground into him. “Always so beautiful, stunning, gorgeous.” He dipped back down to steal the breath from both of them again, squeezing the thigh he still had in his grasp, feeling his own end coming near but holding it back - he wanted Madara to come first. To witness the bliss spread across his face, hear his already higher pitched moans turn into a lovely keen, feel his back arch into him and off the ground as he did.

No one was around to witness the way they committed treason together, moaning each other’s names as the rain fell around them. How they lazed around long after just sharing soft affections and kisses, grinning like idiots as the afternoon meandered on. And for a time they could fool themselves into believing it could always be like this between them - open, carefree, away from all those who would conspire to cage one or the other just to get the most out of them.

For a time, it was, and they laid in each other’s arms and basked in the warmth of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
